


Big Brother Will Help

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [660]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Forced Feminization, In a way, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Would you mind writing something kinda dark where (demon) Dean slips Sam estrogen, and he's not cured, and keeps Sam completely under his regimen, where he gets Sam to put on some weight, and with the estrogen, Sam's gets curvy and dark worship on Dean's part?





	Big Brother Will Help

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 19th, 2015
> 
> Notes:  
1: This is dark, obviously, please avoid if that isn't your cup of tea.
> 
> 2: I realize that this isn't actually how estrogen works. I wrote this a little over four years ago, also it's fiction, so anything can really work how you want it to.

As far as Sam was concerned, he had turned Dean back from a demon. As far as he knew, he had his brother back.

Dean watched Sam work quietly on his laptop, researching some hunt, and Dean smiled amused. Unknown to Sam, his blood treatment hadn’t worked. And it wasn’t going to. Not on a Knight of Hell. Dean was too strong. Too far gone.

Dean’s eyes flashed black, before going back to green, and entering the room.

“Heya Sammy. How are you?” Dean asked, smoothly.

“Dean, hey. I’m doing good. How are you feeling?” Sam asked, trying to gauge how his older brother was feeling.

“Just great.” Dean said, giving a smile. “How about I whip us up something in the kitchen?”

“Are you sure? I can just go out and-” Sam started, motioning to the Bunker door.

“It’s fine. Just keep working. I’ll make us something.” Dean winked, before walking away and over to the Bunker’s kitchen.

Dean started pulling out ingredients to make two burgers, and he grinned, pulling a small bottle of pills from his pocket.

He took out a few pills and crushed them, before mixing them into Sam’s food and drink.

When Dean finished, he took the plates out, and set Sam’s down in front of his brother.

“Go for it.” Dean said, watching Sam look at his food, before starting to dig in.

“Mmm, it’s good, Dean!” Sam said between bites of food. Dean grinned and started eating him. He didn’t have to, being a demon, but it was still nice to taste it.

“I hoped it would be. Eat up, Sammy. Need to keep that strength up.” Dean grinned, savoring his own food.

_

Slowly, but steadily, Dean saw the estrogen pills start to take effect on Sam's body.

When Sam started to notice that his body seemed to be changing, he brought it up with Dean, worried and confused, but Dean assured him that nothing was the matter and that it was all in Sam’s head.

Even with that, Sam wasn’t totally sure, so Dean decided to add a little extra mix of pills with the estrogen in Sam’s food to keep him from worrying about his body, and Dean knew that he had Sam under his control.

Dean started feeding Sam a little more, making his brother gain a little more weight, but with the estrogen, all it was really doing was making him curvier.

_

One night, Dean walked in Sam’s room, who was in nothing except boxers, looking over his body. Dean had a drink in his hand for Sam, filled with the mix of pills, and one for himself.

“Dean…I don’t know what’s going on…..everything is feeling weird and different.” Sam said, noticing his brother coming in.

“Sammy, what have I said about worrying? Don’t freak out. Your body is absolutely fine.” Dean scoffed.

“But, I-” Sam started.

“Don’t worry.” Dean said, putting the drinks down on the small side table and leading Sam to bed. “I think that your body looks amazing right now.” Dean helped Sam sit down, grabbing the drinks and handing Sam his.

Sam drank it down while Dean casually sipped his, and when Sam was finished, he put the empty drink on the side table.

“I just…I don’t know….” Sam murmured.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…” Dean sighed, putting his drink down and moving to sit down beside Sam. “You are beautiful.”

“Dean? Don’t you mean handso-” Sam's face grew confused as he looked up at Dean.

“I mean beautiful, Sammy. So you have some curves now? Who cares?” Dean helped lie Sam down, seeing the drugs start to work, and he knew with the estrogen he added, all it would end up doing for the future was make Sam a prettier girl. “You’re pretty. All these curves….hell, it even looks like you’re getting some breasts there, Samantha…” Dean murmured softly, hands running over Sam’s chest.

“I’m…I’m not a girl, De-” Sam started, moves starting to get sluggish.

“Sammy, why would you think that? Look at yourself.” Dean whispered softly, hands running down Sam’s side. “So pretty for me. Prettiest girl ever.”

“I’m... I'm confused.” Sam said, shutting his eyes

“I know, baby girl. It’ll be OK. Big Brother Dean is here to help you.” Dean said, eyes flashing black for a second. “We’re gonna bring the girl out of you, a little at a time.”

Sam whined softly, and Dean leaned down, kissing Sam’s forehead. “Don’t be scared, Sammy. Big Brother Dean will help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts at the moment, sorry!!!


End file.
